


Start Something New

by UnofficiallyA



Series: Director Sanvers Summer Camp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, Fluff, Photography, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnofficiallyA/pseuds/UnofficiallyA
Summary: What if Alex met Maggie and Lucy on a summer camp?





	Start Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while and have half planned out. This is just a little teaser type thing, to gauge interest! Hope you enjoy!

Alex grinned, throwing her pillow across the room. Lucy groaned, clutching the pillow where it hit her chest.

"I'm wounded. I'm hit." Lucy started to gasp, "I don't know how long I've got."

"No, babe," Maggie started, struggling to hold back laughter, "You're going to be okay. Just hold on."

Maggie raced across the dorm, pulling Lucy into her arms. Clutching her girlfriend she barely contained her laughter, as she asked if Lucy had any final words.

"I want you, my beautiful girlfriend, to know that I love you." Lucy coughed, trying to hide the laughter in her voice. "Also, tell Alex, that before you get my phone she must clear my history and delete the folder named potato."

Maggie dropped Lucy back to the bed with a groan, both Lucy and Alex burst into laughter. She sulked for a moment before smirking evilly and snatching Lucy's phone from the table in a sudden burst of movement. She shot back a few feet, opening the phone with as she moved. Lucy had launched herself after Maggie, in an attempt to regain her phone.

"Alex, cover me." Maggie yelped as she lept onto their bed, using Alex as a shield as she attempted to navigate the phone. Once she could relax as Alex dealt with Lucy, she tapped onto the gallery and made quick work of finding a folder named potato. 

"Now Alex and I are going to look through potato right Alex?" Maggie glanced over to make sure Alex was on the same page. She quickly moved nudged Maggie to the back of the bed before turning and using her back as a shield against Lucy. Not a moment later Alex felt a pillow hit her back, quickly followed by Lucy. Alex grunted as she pushed the struggling girl back, moving and stretching to make sure Lucy never got close enough to snatch the phone that Maggie was scrolling through; humming a light tune as she searched for the folder. 

"Aha, I got it." Maggie triumphantly waved the phone at Lucy, even as Alex groaned at the renewed effort from Lucy. Alex watched Maggie gloat for one more moment before she felt Lucy make a little ground. 

"I get that you want to gloat, but I'm not going to be able to hold her for much longer." Alex smiled at Maggie, a thump in her chest when the resounding nod came with a blinding smile. Lucy, however, took advantage of the momentary weakness to push Alex to the side. 

"And sent," Maggie smirked at her girlfriend before dropping the phone, shooting to the other bed as Lucy snatched up her phone. "I don't know what you think could be that bad anyway."

Alex and Maggie locked eyes for a moment, and just seconds later, Alex grappled Lucy and pushed them both back onto the bed, and she quickly twisted them so Lucy was being sat on. Alex chuckles as she sat on Lucy's back, the writing and twisting not shifting her on the slightest. Years of surfing and skating had given her the balance needed to stay on Lucy while keeping her locked onto the bed. 

Maggie, laughing at Lucy's frustration, was opening the file she sent to her phone. She was pleased that she had managed to get the whole album sent before Lucy had got the phone. Alex made a great teammate, she would have to remember how in sync they were for canoeing tomorrow. If they all got to be together A glance up told Maggie that Lucy would be stuck underneath Alex until she wanted her to be free. Alex was happily taunting Lucy, mocking her inability to escape. 

"Lucy. You good there?" Maggie smirked, her dimples showing as she tilted her head curiously. "You seem a little stuck."

The finger she got in response made her chuckle, as she finally got the folder open on her phone. A small gasp left her mouth as she absorbed the photos before her. She flicked through them, a small smile growing as she swiped through the all the images. 

Alex and Maggie, in the canoes, on the jetski and that one time they wakeboarded together. The three of them smiling into the camera, with the sun shining. One is a candid Lucy must have got without her knowing, as it's when Maggie took a tumble out of the tree and Alex was making sure nothing was broken. The look on Alex's face is the most adoring concentration and Maggie can see the adoration in her face as she watches Alex tend to her. She remembers that day, it was one of the most beautiful days they had at the camp so far and they chose to just explore the camp. It was their second week so they didn't know each other all that well, but that day they all really got to know each other.

They climbed almost every tree in camp and sat in the field for hours, talking and getting to know each other. After lunch, Alex challenged Maggie to the top of the tree and Maggie slipped a few branches up. Luckily, she wasn't too high, and despite saying she was fine, Alex insisted on checking her for injuries. 

"What was in there?" Alex asked, curiosity lacing her voice. Maggie glanced over at Lucy and noted the fear she saw on her face, it made her pause for a moment. Alex saw the moment and had a sudden thought. "Wait, if it's like nudes I really don't have to see that. you know, nevermind, it's not important-"

"Alex." Maggie cut off the nervous ramble, sending Lucy a questioning gaze. The nod she got in return let her worry drop, and she waved Alex over. "It's nothing bad, come here."

Alex jumped off Lucy and joined Maggie on the other bed, the photo's bringing a small smile to her face, with that Alex Danvers trademarked blush dusting her cheeks. 

"Luce, that's really sweet." Alex smiled at the sheepish girl. "But why didn't you want Maggie to see it?"

Maggie nodded, curious as to what Lucy would say, as she watched her girlfriend move over to sit with them.

"I don't know. It just felt private." Lucy was red as a beetroot, as she pulled her legs up to her chest. "I was just joking, it doesn't matter if you see it."

Maggie knew that wasn't the whole truth so when Alex moved next to Lucy and comforted her, she knew that Alex could see the deflection as well.

"It's okay, we aren't mad if that's what you are afraid of," Maggie spoke softly as she moved, putting an arm around Lucy and tugging her close. Alex started to shift away but Lucy just tugged her back into a side hug, before she shifted.

They all felt the tension in the room, as Lucy closed her eyes, sighing. She laid down, her head resting in Maggie's lap as her legs fell over Alex's. They sat for a long moment, waiting for Lucy to feel comfortable enough to speak. 

"I don't know why I didn't want you to see it. I guess I felt like you'd be mad, or something." Maggie's hand slipped into Lucy's hair as Alex dropped her hands onto Lucy's knee, giving a soft squeeze before lightly massaging the legs currently pinning her. Lucy relaxed with a groan, tension melting out of her. Alex shared a soft smile with Maggie, glad Lucy trusted her enough, that she was relaxing like that. Neither spoke, allowing Lucy all the time she needed to share with them. 

Alex broke the silence, her hands pausing as she spoke. "If you want me to go, just, blink twice or something, I won't be mad-"

"No. Not at all. You are as much a part of that folder as Maggie and I would like to explain to both of you what it means." Lucy cut in, reassuring the girl. "Now please keep massaging, that felt nice."

Alex chuckles lightly, as she returns to her motions, adding a little more force now that she knew it was relaxing. 

"That folder was all the moments that made me feel really happy, like the happiest I'd been in a long time. I love you so much Maggie but it just felt complete some of those times with Alex. like what we had was perfect but she completed it. I don't know. it sounds weird. but that's how I felt. Sorry if that's weird."

Alex glanced at Maggie and she watched the emotions cross her face, as she began to speak.

"Luce, I'm glad you felt that way as well. I felt it too." Maggie smiled, glancing at Alex. "and I can't help but notice the individual photo's. You have a real talent, the light is gorgeous on this." 

Alex agreed as Lucy blushed again, as she shushed them. Alex and Maggie grinned at each other, both with red on their cheeks.

"Thank you, guys. the individual photo's all hold memories and feelings that I don't ever want to forget." Lucy pulled out her phone, opening the folder to find a particular photo. Lucy chuckled as she passed the phone to Maggie, who smiled as she showed it to Alex. "Like this one, watching you two find dandelions those and give them to each other. I just felt this intense happiness and, I don't know, fulfilled. I felt like we could conquer the world. I wanted to be able to picture that moment forever, so I took this."

Lucy smiled before taking the phone back and flicking through, showing one candid of Alex, sitting in front of the lake at night alone. 

"This one made me feel so sad like you were mourning, but I knew the moment was only yours. I probably should have asked, but it would have ruined the moment. if you don't want me to have any of these you guys can say." 

Maggie and Alex quickly dissented, letting Lucy know exactly how much they wanted her to keep them. 

"Okay, okay," Lucy chuckled, "I can explain more if you want?"

They ended up falling asleep together that night, twisted and entangled, safe in their embrace after hours of Lucy going through each photo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so tell me if it's terrible or if you loved it! I'm probably going to write more of this AU, so look out for that! Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://mr-alex-unofficially.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk, or give me prompts!


End file.
